dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wavering MIDNIGHT
is a song on DearDream's first album Real Dream. It is sung by Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017.' A version sung by KUROFUNE was released in full on July 26, 2017. A version sung by Kanade Amamiya and Yuto Kuroishi will be released in full on SHUFFLE LIVE 01 on January 31, 2018. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey… furueteru kimi wa zurui ne dakishimeta kunaru Goodbye My Dear… odoketeru omae ga hora itooshii kara Nandomo nandomo hikiyouse au Feeling Kawasu kotobamo sou Maybe iranai kurai Uso tsukunara I Want To Hold You Tonight Doushite Why Not? Sure chigatta no? Saishokkara wakatteta no ni “junsui ni aishitai dake” Futari ga ima ayumubeki michi wa Ah,Ah,A A A A A Ah… Koi wa kaguwashiki Perfume (Neemada ikanaide koko ni iteyo Baby) Sono kahori ni yoitai (Tomaranai omoi Wow I Love U Forever) Hakanai yume wo miteru no ka (Naamada ikunayo koko ni iteyo Baby) Isso mezamenai mama… I Just Want To Be With U! Yureru MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey… “ima nanji?” memai no youna amai koe wa Goodbye My Dear… “sayonara” to ugoku kuchibiru fusai de shimaou Nandomo nandomo kasaneta Love Game Motomeru mono wa sou Maybe fueru bakari Zutto kono mama...I Want To Hold You Tonight Honto ni Really? Modoru tsumori? Saishokkara kidzuiteta no ni “junsui ja irarenai koto” Futari ga ima kaeru beki basho wa Ah,Ah,A A A A A Ah… Koi wa kyouretsu ni Perfume (Kimi to no himitsu wa omoide nano? Baby) Demo owari ni shinakucha (Itoshisa wo shimaou Wow I Love u Forever) Hate wo shiranai kanjou sa (Omae to no himitsu uke ireruyo Baby) Kakko tsuke sasete kure...I Just Want To Be With U! Yureru MIDNIGHT Koi wa kaguwashiki Perfume (Uruwashiki Perfume, Wow I Can't Go On Like This!) Sono kahori ni yoitai (Tomaranai omoi Wow I Love U Forever) Koi wa kyouretsu ni Perfume (Neemada ikanaide koko ni iteyo Baby) Mou owari ni shinakucha (Kanashimi wo koete Wow I Love U Forever) Hakanai yume wo miteru no ka (Naamada ikunayo koko ni iroyo Baby) Isso mezamenai mama...I Just Want To Be With U! Yurari kokoro yureru MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) |-|Kanji= Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey…震えてる 君はずるいね 抱きしめたくなる Goodbye My Dear…おどけてる オマエがほら愛おしいから 何度も何度も引き寄せ合う Feeling 交わす言葉もそう Maybe 要らないくらい 嘘つくなら I Want To Hold You Tonight どうして Why Not? すれ違ったの？ 最初っから わかってたのに「ジュンスイニ アイシタイダケ」 二人がいま歩むべき道は Ah,Ah,A A A A A Ah… 恋は香しきPerfume (ネエマダ イカナイデ ココニイテヨ Baby) そのかほりに酔いたい (トマラナイオモイ Wow I Love U Forever) 儚い夢を見てるのか (ナアマダ イクナヨ ココニイロヨ Baby) いっそ目覚めないまま…I Just Want To Be With U! 揺れる MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey…「今何時?」目眩のような 甘い声は Goodbye My Dear…「サヨナラ」と動く唇 塞いでしまおう 何度も何度も重ねた Love Game 求めるものは そうMaybe 増えるばかり ずっとこのまま...I Want To Hold You Tonight ホントにReally? 戻るつもり？ 最初っから 気づいてたのに「ジュンスイジャ イラレナイコト」 二人がいま帰るべき場所はAh,Ah,A A A A A Ah… 恋は強烈にPerfume (キミトノヒミツハ オモイデナノ？Baby) でも終わりにしなくちゃ (イトシサヲ シマオウ Wow I Love u Forever) 果てを知らない感情さ (オマエトノヒミツ ウケイレルヨBaby) カッコつけさせてくれ...I Just Want To Be With U! 揺れる MIDNIGHT 恋は香しきPerfume (ウルワシキ Perfume, Wow I Can't Go On Like This!) そのかほりに酔いたい (トマラナイオモイ Wow I Love U Forever) 恋は強烈にPerfume (ネエマダ イカナイデ ココニイテヨ Baby) もう終わりにしなくちゃ (カナシミヲコエテ Wow I Love U Forever) 儚い夢を見てるのか (ナアマダ イクナヨ ココニイロヨ Baby) いっそ目覚めないまま...I Just Want To Be With U! ユラリココロ 揺れる MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) |-|English= Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey… I’m trembling You’re so unfair, it makes me want to hug you Goodbye My Dear… I’m just joking See, it’s because you’re my dearest It’s a feeling where we’re drawn to each other many times Maybe we don’t really need to exchange words If you’re lying, I Want To Hold You Tonight Why, Why Not? You don’t want it? From the beginning, I understood that, but “I only want to be purely loved” The path both of us must walk on to is Ah, Ah, A A A A A Ah… Love is a sweet-smelling Perfume (Hey, don’t go just yet, stay here Baby) I want to be drunk by that smell (It’s an unstoppable feeling, Wow I Love U Forever) Are you dreaming of a fleeting dream? (Hey, don’t go just yet, I’m still here Baby) I’d rather stay not waking up… I Just Want To Be With U! A wavering MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Bye Bye Honey… “What time is it?” It’s a sweet voice that sounds dizzy Goodbye My Dear… “Farewell” You end up closing your moving lips It’s a Love Game that piled up many times The thing I’m looking for Maybe just increases Always like this… I Want To Hold You Tonight Do you Really mean it? Do you intend to come back? From the beginning, I’ve noticed it, but “We can’t stay being pure.” The place both of us must return to is Ah, Ah, A A A A A Ah… Love is an intense Perfume (Is our secret just a memory? Baby) But we must put it into an end (We must stop this love, Wow I Love U Forever) It’s a feeling that doesn’t know an end (I’ll accept our secret Baby) Let me act cool for you… I Just Want To Be With U! A wavering MIDNIGHT Love is a sweet-smelling Perfume (It’s a lovely Perfume, Wow I Can’t Go On Like This!) I want to be drunk by that smell (It’s an unstoppable feeling, Wow I Love U Forever) Love is an intense Perfume (Hey, don’t go just yet, stay here Baby) But we must put it into an end (Let’s overcome the sadness, Wow I Love U Forever) Are you dreaming of a fleeting dream? (Hey, don’t go just yet, I’m still here Baby) I’d rather stay not waking up… I Just Want To Be With U! A swaying Heart, a wavering MIDNIGHT Love Is…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Love Is…(Waver In My Mind! In The Future!) Hug me…(Waver In Your Mind! So Fantastic!) Hug me…(Waver In My Mind!) Translation by dreamfes-songs Mobile App Yureru MIDNIGHT is a song of the Dance genre which uses the Alexandra Z brand. There are currently four versions of the song available in game. Versions Audio ''Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. References Category:Songs Category:Music